Bounding, Blackwell, and Balcoins
by ken-lee12
Summary: Melissa, Adam, Faye, Cassie, and Diana reunite, but not for dinner and drinks. Apparently there are more Balcoins than what Blackwell admitted to.


While traveling the world with her boyfriend, Diana gets a call from Faye begging her to come back to Chance Harbor. Apparently there are more Balcoins than what Blackwell admitted to.

Grant looks at Diana and says, "do you regret coming with me?"

With a confused face, Diana responds with, "No! Why would you ask that?"

I don't know. I see you staring at your hand sometimes and I just wonder if you wish you were with your friends and sister.

Diana puts her head down and says, "I miss them a lot and I worry about them, but I don't regret the decision I made to leave. I couldn't stay there. Too much has happened."

Grant hugs Diana and says, "Yeah I know."

Besides, why would I choose to stay in a town filled with witches and demons when I could be in Barcelona with the man I love? Diana says smiling.

I love you so much.

"I love you more" says Diana as she leans in to give Grant a kiss.

Back at Chance Harbor

While Adam is cleaning his father's diner, Melissa and Faye walks in.

"Hey Melissa, Faye," says Adam.

"Hey Adam," Melissa says happily.

"Adam," Faye says with an attitude.

Adam asks, "What have you guys been up to?"

As Melissa tries to respond, Faye quickly interrupts her and says, "we've been experimenting with our solo magic."

"Really?" says Adam with a not so surprised look on his face.

"Yes. In fact, we've created a few spells of our own," says Faye.

Cassie storms in and walks up to Adam, Faye, and Melissa and says, "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong? What happened?"Adam says worried.

"I'll explain on the way to my house."

They are now in the car and on the way to Cassie's house.

Faye breaks the silence and says, "tell us what's going on!"

"Do you remember when my father said that the rest of the Balcoins were coming so we can form a circle?"

"Yeah"

"There are more Balcoins than what he said."

"How do you know?" says Adam.

"I have these stars over my bed. Adam, you've seen them. Those stars represent the Balcoin family."

"And how do you know that that is what it means" says Faye.

"I found some ripped out pages from my mom's book."

"Are we supposed to just believe her?"

"I can prove it"

They get out the car and run to Cassie's room. Cassie turns the lights off and close the blinds. "Do you see them?"

"It's like a hundred stars up there" says Melissa.

"I know and they're all coming here."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Kill them of course."

"Four of us can't kill a hundred powerful witches. They have dark magic and you've seen first hand how strong that kind of magic is."

"Yeah I have and you were the one to show me."

"I didn't know it was dark magic."

"Well now you do and you continue to use it. Why are you still with us if you're so big, bad, and powerful. You could probably kill them by yourself"

"Well she's not going to because we're going to try to help" says Adam.

"Lover boy is here for the rescue once again. Aren't you tired of trying to save the girls who dumped you."

"Enough Faye" says Melissa.

Back to Grant and Diana. Diana phone starts to ring.

Diana says, "Hello."

"Hey Diana."

"Hey Melissa."

"How are you? How's Grant? What have you guys been to?"

"We're fine. We just came from…"

Faye snatches the phone and says, "enough of the small talk. We need your help."

"Well hello to you to Faye and why? What's going on?"

"Well it turns out that Blackwell has lied again. There are more than four Balcoins coming."

"How many are there? 10?"

"Try 100."

"What!?"

"Yeah now get your ass back here so we can kill these bastards."

"Why do you need my help?"

Faye asks Cassie, "Yeah why do we need her help?"

Cassie grabs the phone and says, "only a Balcoin can kill another Balcoin and I can't kill a hundred Balcoins alone."

"Okay fine. I'll be there tomorrow."

Cassie says, "okay. See you tomorrow" and hangs up the phone.

"If we can't kill them, then why are we involved?" says Faye.

"We can help. We all have individual magic now so we can be at different places. We can distract them or something. We can't just…

"Okay lover boy. I get it. We don't leave our friends out to die blah blah blah."

"Diana just texted me and said that her plane leave at 7:25 am so she'll be here in the afternoon. Let's meet at the boathouse around 5pm.

Everyone agrees. The next day they all met up at the boathouse. They start to talk about all the things that Blackwell has told to them so they can put some of the pieces together. Diana showed up halfway through the conversation. They notice someone staring at them. He then walks up to the table.

"Hi, my name is Kyle."

Faye interrupts him and says, "Hi, I'm Faye."

"Hi Faye." He look at Cassie and says, "I was sitting at the table with my brothers and sisters and I noticed a scar on your hand. What happened?"

Even though Diana's hand was hidden, he still knew.

Cassie laughs and says, "I got burned. I was trying to cook lasagna and when I took it out the oven, I realized I didn't have a mit on after the fact. It was terrible. I won't be cooking anytime soon."

"That's funny because I have the exact same scar, except mine didn't come from a burning pan" says Kyle with a smile on his face.

They look at Kyle with the shocking and scared expression on their faces. They all get up from the table and go outside. Kyle and his brothers and sisters follow behind. Cassie and Diana stood together while the others waited for them in the car.

Kyle walks up to Cassie and Diana and says, "let me reintroduce myself. I'm Kyle Blackwell, your brother."

Cassie and Diana stare at each other and say "why are you here?

"We're here for you two. We know that you're a Balcoin and we want you to join our circle."

"There are like a hundred of you. Why do you need us?"

"Everyone else has a full circle. We need two more to complete ours."

"Why would we give you what you want?" says Cassie.

"Let's put it like this, if you don't join we will finish what OUR father started. You have tomorrow night to give us an answer. I'll be waiting at the beach where you bound your circle."

Cassie and Diana walk to the car and they go to Cassie's house. They didn't speak the whole ride. They waited until they were in Cassie's house to tell them what Kyle had said. Melissa, Faye and Adam were speechless because their lives were on the line. They love and want to help their friends, but they don't want to die.

"So what are we going to do. We can't just join their circle" says Cassie.

"I don't think we have a choice. So many people have sacrificed so much including their lives for us. If we don't do this, we're killing them."

"You're right Diana. We can't let this happen."

"Wait. Are you guys really going to do this. We can think of another way" says Adam.

"There is no other way" says Diana.

Diana walks away and Cassie follows. The others sat there thinking of ways around this situation.

"What's wrong Diana?"

Diana breaks down and says,"Cassie I left Chance Harbor for a reason. I was hesitant to come back because I didn't want to be involved with this dark magic. I came back because you are my sister and I couldn't live with myself if something happen to you."

"I know Diana. I feel the same way." Sometimes I wish I was the one traveling to different countries with my hot boyfriend." They both giggle.

"I love you Diana and we're going to get through this. I promise." Cassie gives Diana a hug and wipes her face.

"I love you too Cassie and okay. Maybe when we're done we can go out and find you a hot boyfriend." They both laugh and Cassie says, "sounds like a plan." They look at each other, hold hand, and smile.

The next day, Cassie and Diana met up with Kyle. They bound the circle later that day. Their dark magic attracted demons so during the ceremony, demons crawled into each person. They are really powerful now. Melissa, Adam, and Faye were waiting for Cassie and Diana at Cassie's house. Diana and Cassie walks up to them.

They jumped up and asks, "What happened? Did you bound the circle? Where's Kyle and his gang."

"No, we didn't bound the circle, but we made a deal" says Cassie.

"Faye where is your mother? We need her help?"

"She's at home. Why do you..."

Cassie interrupts her and says, "IT'S NOT IMPORTANT."

Cassie and Diana drive to Faye's house. Melissa, Adam, and Faye follow. Cassie and Diana gets out the car and walks to the door. They storm in and Faye runs after them.

Faye says, "what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to save you guys" says Diana.

Faye sees the demon go across their body. While performing a spell, Faye jumps in front of her mother.

Her mother shakes her and says,"Faye wake up."

Adam and Melissa calls her name, but no answer. They run over to her and start crying.

Diana and Cassie are confused and says, "What happened to Faye?"

Faye's mom hops up and run towards the two and says, "what do you mean what happened? YOU KILLED HER!"

They look at each other scared and confused. They start to get nervous and stuttered, what are you talking about? How did we kill her?

Faye's mother runs to her room and grabs a crystal. She holds up the stone to both girls and realize that the demon isn't in them. Where did they go? Who are they in now? Will Cassie and Diana ever be forgiven? What will happen to Kyle and the rest of the Balcoin family?


End file.
